


The Drug In Me Is You

by MrsOGorman



Category: Falling in Reverse
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsOGorman/pseuds/MrsOGorman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi is just a normal girl thag loves Black Veil Brides, Falling In Reverse...<br/>But one day her life changes.<br/>A concert causes love sickness.<br/>A concert causes strong feelings.<br/>A concert makes her completely different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drug In Me Is You

I woke up from my alarm clock ringing as if I can't hear anything. I took it and threw it at my wall. Third alarm clock this week. I don't care. I sat up rubbing my eyes then slowly made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teath and put my dreads into a bun. Then I put my makeup on and went back into my room to change into new clothes. After doing this I packed my school bag, took it and went down to my mom who was already making eggs and bacon.  
"Morning honey", she smiled at me and gave me my plate.  
"Mornin'...", I mumbled, still half asleep and began eating. We talked awhile until someone knocked on the door.  
"See you later Mom, i have to go now." I stood up, pecked her cheek and went to the door with my bag. I opened it and my best friend Tabea greeted me as sleepy as I was.  
"Mornin' hun", she said yawning. I replied chuckling and pecked her nose than I took her hand and we made our way to our hell hole school. When we arrived there the shit almost immediately started.  
"Oh look who's coming. The freaks came out of hell, how awesome is that?", the school bitch Britney said loudly and everyone laughed.  
"Yeah, those stupid emos look the same everyday", Layla, Britneys best bitch said.  
"Oh well, I'm glad I look like I do. Because I'm not a bitch and I'm not fucking the whole football team like you two always do", Tabea replied sweetly. I just had to laugh, their faces went crimson.  
"Oh you're just jealous because no one wants an Emo like you!", she said angrily.  
Tabea laughed. "Everybody here in this fucking school is not even my kind of guy so I don't care. All of these so called boys here are loosers and so are you and your group of slutty bitches. If you'd excuse us, we have to go and do something productive." Their faces were just awesome, I laughed so hard I was already crying. You see, Tabea and I are really best friends. We both don't care what those bitches and idiots say we have our own imagines of life. We both want to go studying after high school so we can become what we want to be. Me as a Dolmetscher and Tabea as a Journalist, maybe at Kerrang! Magazine. And we both have our secret crushes. She fancies Andy Fucking Biersack and I'm in love with Jacky BritishSexGod Vincent. Oh my this boy is just so hot...  
I was still crying as we got to our lockers but then I slowly calmed down, Tabea was just chuckling. We took our books and went to the music room. The only room we love. We have 8 lessons music in a week, today are 4 of them. We also have english lessons (4 of them), I have spanish lessons (4), we have mathmatics (4 forced lessons), she has philosophy (2) and then we have art (2). Today 4 lessons of music and 2 lessons of art. Best day of the week, I think. When we got to the music room we went to our seats and just talked until the lesson started. The best at the music lessons is the singing. We have a young teacher what means that we sing songs that are new and modern like "The Hanging Tree", "Jar of Hearts", "I See Fire", even "Rebel Love Song" and "The Drug In Me Is You". I just love those lessons the most and that's why I love monday. Today we practiced keyboard the first and second lesson. Tabea helped me because she played keyboard for like 10 years and is reeeaaally good at this. And the last two lessons we just sang and did note theory. Art passed by as fast as music. We drew a picture from the impressionism, I took 'Café at Night' from Vincent van Gogh. I just thought it looked so wonderful. When those lessons were over we grabbed our things and went to Tabea's house where we did the homework together and then just watched Youtube videos. At around 6 p.m. I went back home and had lunch with my family. I went to bed early this day because on tuesday was a special day for me. My 18th birthday. And I know, it would be a big party at friday night. And loooooooots of presents. So I wanted to catch enough sleep so I'm not too tired.   
My 18th birthday... My, I was excited.

**************************

Short infos;  
Lexi: - 17 (almost 18) years old  
\- tattooes and Piercings   
\- 1,69m tall  
\- blue grey green eyes  
\- favourite bands: BVB, FIR, PTV, SWS, P!ATD, Sunrise Avenue

Tabea: -18 years old  
\- short red hair  
\- Piercings   
\- Tattoos  
\- brown eyes  
\- 1,66m tall  
\- favourite bands: BVB, OMAM, FIR, MIW, ATL, NYD

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I am new here and this is my first story.  
> Tell me what you think pls!  
> Nothing more to say :)
> 
> Lexi ★


End file.
